


Time Clocks

by Ramshacklemecha



Series: The Life and Times of Vlad Masters and Clockwork [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Ghost Ectoplasm as lube, Light Bondage, Light scratching, M/M, Rich history, tiny amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshacklemecha/pseuds/Ramshacklemecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad just wanted to ask Clockwork a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet response to art Promisien from tumblr did during one of her streams. This work is also posted on my tumblr page.

Vlad landed at the front of Clockwork’s tower, hoping that the time ghost was there. He had a few questions he figured the other ghost could answer, and seeing as they had become rather tolerant of each other, Vlad figured there was a pretty good chance he’d actually get some answers out of Clockwork for once.

He rapped his knuckles against the large doors, and after waiting several minutes huffed impatiently. Perhaps the other ghost was out, but he suspected that wasn’t the case. Clockwork always seemed to be there when Vlad showed up, so he decided to enter and see if Clockwork was there, and perhaps was just busy. Phasing through the door, he shifted back from his ghost form, smoothing down a couple wrinkles that had appeared in his suit.

“Clockwork?” Vlad cocked his head slightly, hoping to hear a response. Hearing none, he sighed heavily, slightly annoyed that he had travelled out here for naught. As he turned around to leave, he heard a couple of notes of music drift from down the hallway.

“Hmmm,” he mused, “I wonder if that is the elusive time master?” He quietly stepped down the hall, in the direction of the soft music. As he near a door cracked halfway open, the music gets louder. Deciding to try this room, he peeks in, eyes widening slightly as he spies Clockwork facing away from him.

Clockwork is lacking his usual attire and is simply wearing sweatpants as he does yoga poses. Vlad’s mouth dries as Clockwork moves into one position to the next, lifting his ass high into the air. Gawking at Clockwork’s lightly sweating body, Vlad feels a stirring of desire that comes as a surprise. Tips of his ears burning slightly from the inappropriate feeling that arises with the sight in front of him, Vlad decides to leave, but stills when he sees Clockwork staring at him from between his legs.

“Hello Vlad,” Clockwork rumbles, moving to stand up. “I wasn’t expecting you,” he smirks. “I was just doing some light exercise, but I suppose I can stop since you’re here.” Clockwork steps closer to Vlad. “Come in Vlad, no need to stand in the doorway.”

Vlad hesitantly steps into the room, trying to avoid looking at Clockwork, because it had been a while since he had seen anyone this undressed. He knew his ears were red; they felt like they were burning with his embarrassment.

“Something you wanted Vlad?” Clockwork chuckled, stopping in front of him. “Surely you had a reason for coming here?” He smirked, stepping very close to Vlad. “Unless you forgot?” He whispered into Vlad’s ear mischievously, chuckling lowly when Vlad jerks back in embarrassment.

“I certainly did not, uhm forget!” Vlad stammers, trying to remember what exactly he had wanted to ask.

“Well, if you can’t remember,” Clockwork strokes his fingers lightly down Vlad’s burning cheeks, “We can make a different kind of memory,” he murmurs, looking at Vlad. “It’s up to you of course, but,” he licks at Vlad’s ear with his forked tongue, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Vlad squeaks, “O-okay?” quivering as Clockwork’s hot breath tickles his ear.

“Oh good~,” Clockwork purrs, leading Vlad into the hall, towards his bedroom. Vlad bit his lip to muffle his groan as Clockwork slid his hand down the small of his back, teasingly caressing his backside. However, he couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise as he felt Clockwork grasp his ass with a hum of approval.

Once they get to Clockwork’s bedroom, Clockwork nudges Vlad inside and closes the door lightly behind him. Vlad stares at the bed in front of him, and swallows, thinking about what is about to happen between the two of them.

“Hope you’re not getting stage fright,” Clockwork states from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he sees that Clockwork’s sweatpants have been removed and tossed aside already. Vlad swallows when he spies the slight tent in his boxers. Averting his eyes slightly, and blushing furiously, he coughs, “Of course not, it has just been..a while since I’ve done this..”

Clockwork hums in understanding, “If you’d rather not do this, I understand Vlad.” He strokes Vlad’s cheek tenderly. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Vlad swallows heavily, “N-no I’m ok with this.” He begins to remove his clothes shakily, nervous to be so exposed to someone else.

“Here, let me help you,” Clockwork helps him remove his suit and shirt, laying them down on a chair in the corner while Vlad kicks off his socks and shoes. He stands nervously, self-conscious in his near-nakedness.

“Damn,” Clockwork whistles appreciatively. “You are one muscular man, Vlad,” he states, trailing his sharp fingertips up and down between his pecs. “I always wondered what you were hiding under that suit.” He tugs Vlad over to his bed, chuckling as he lightly shoves him on top of his black comforter. “Do you think you’d be comfortable with me using this?” Clockwork holds up Vlad’s tie with a grin on his face.

Vlad flushes hotly at the thought of being tied up by the other ghost. “Yeah, that would be…fine,” he weakly says, dick twitching lightly. He holds his wrists together above his head, breathing heavily as they are tied snug enough to keep them together, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. He licks his lips nervously as Clockwork sits back to admire him.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, sliding his hands teasingly up Vlad’s sides. Vlad gasps lowly as his left nipple is thumbed by a curious Clockwork. This appears to be the reaction he was looking for, as he thumbs it again and again, eliciting tiny gasps from Vlad each time. As Clockwork leans down to flick his nipple with his long, forked tongue, Vlad whines lowly.

Chuckling, Clockwork leans up to press a small kiss against his lips. “So impatient are we?” Pressing another kiss firmly against Vlad’s lips, Clockwork brings his hand up to cup the back of Vlad’s head. Clockwork presses open-mouthed kisses on his lips, across his cheeks, and finally kisses Vlad’s ear hotly. Vlad moans as his ear is taken into Clockwork’s mouth and suckled upon. His dick twitched with interest against the leg pressed against it.

Feeling twitches against his thigh from just him suckling, Clockwork scrapes his teeth along the shell of the ear in his mouth, grinning when the man below him bucks and moans loudly. ‘Someone likes teeth,’ he muses. Leaving Vlad’s ear in favor of the slightly arched neck below, he kisses and sucks until Vlad is squirming below him, tiny gasps puffing out from between his lips. Aroused by Vlad’s reactions, Clockwork delicately takes his neck in between his teeth, pressing firmer and firmer until he feels the skin give way.

Vlad mewls obscenely and grinds up against Clockwork’s thigh, practically rocking his hardness in pleasure. With a growl, Clockwork licks the small pinpricks of blood that well up from his bite and decides that Vlad needs more than just the one lovebite. Pressing one last kiss against the bite, he moves down Vlad’s squirming body, kissing and licking. He bites Vlad three different times, sucking at his flesh until bruises bloom attractively. Trailing his tongue down Vlad’s heaving stomach, he makes it to the trail of hair that meanders down where his next target is.

Nuzzling at Vlad’s stomach, Vlad debauchedly pleads for him to keep going. Clockwork nuzzles farther down, against Vlad’s covered, tenting erection. Vlad lewdly moans, “Clockwork, pleaseeee.” Smirking, Clockwork rubs his lips teasingly against the head of Vlad’s dick. “O-ooh my goodness,” is groaned from above, as he mouths Vlad through his boxers. Clockwork can taste the smallest hint of salty precum, as he continues teasing Vlad with his mouth.

Above, Vlad is feeling more aroused than he’s ever been. The feeling of Clockwork’s mouth is absolutely amazing as it teases at the head of his cock and he weakly tries to rut more of it inside. But Clockwork simply pulls back and lightly tongues at it instead, which drives Vlad crazy. Tugging weakly at his bound wrists, Vlad whines, “S-stop teasing me and get on with it!”

Clockwork looks up at Vlad’s flushed face, tongue still lapping at the head of his cock and smirks. He reaches up his right hand and runs his fingers down Vlad’s chest, scratching lightly bleeding lines into him. “I’ll go at whatever pace I want Vlad,” he growls, “But since you insist..” he trails off with a toothy grin. “I guess I can accommodate you.”

Shifting up, he kisses Vlad with fervor, and grips Vlad’s hair in one hand. Vlad pants, hips jerking minutely against Clockwork’s own erection, as they explore each other’s mouths. Pulling back, spit trailing obscenely from their mouths, Clockwork meets eyes with Vlad. He presses one last kiss, before kneeling between Vlad’s spread legs. Vlad’s face blooms with renewed heat at the sight.

Clockwork grips the top of Vlad’s boxers and slowly pulls them down, until he gets them off enough that Vlad can kick them off. Vlad curses lightly as his erection is finally freed, smearing precum across his stomach. He curses again as Clockwork ever so delicately takes his cock in hand and lightly rubs the head, smearing the dribbling precum around. Summoning ectoplasm onto his fingers, he reaches down and strokes against Vlad’s perineum before sliding wetly down to his entrance.

“You ready?” He asks, flicking his eyes up to Vlad’s. “Y-yes,” Vlad moans, wriggling his hips in agreement.

Clockwork nods absently, and slowly presses his slickened finger inside of Vlad, careful not to hurt him. Vlad whines high in his throat, and clenches around the finger pressed inside of him. Clockwork rubs his other hand comfortingly over Vlad’s stomach, and waits until he relaxes enough to move his finger without discomfort. Sliding his finger in and out of Vlad, Clockwork works on getting him stretched out enough. Soon, he can fit two fingers inside, and spreads his fingers apart. Vlad groans and rocks against his fingers minutely. Clockwork continues stretching Vlad, enjoying the feeling of pleasing him. Vlad rocks against the fingers inside of him, gasping whenever his prostrate is brushed. His dribbling precum has created a tiny puddle in between his abs, “Please,” he begs, “I’m ready.”

“I suppose you are,” Clockwork agrees, sliding his slick fingers out. Vlad whines at the loss.  He tugs down his own boxers, which have a rather large spot of his own precum smeared in the inside, and tosses them off the bed. He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, and tucks it under Vlad, raising his ass. Taking his dick in hand, he summons more ectoplasm and coats himself, smearing his precum and the ectoplasm together. He groans as he slowly pushes his dick inside of Vlad, resisting the urge to enter faster. Vlad, however, has been teased enough, and rocks against Clockwork taking in more than the ghost had been planning to give him. Clockwork grunts, thrusting into Vlad until he is all the way inside.

Vlad is moaning loudly, rocking against him. His insides feel hot and on fire from the pleasure of being full. He can feel his orgasm lingering in the back of his mind as Clockwork starts to thrust steadily. Moans and pleas spill from his mouth, as Clockwork brushes against his prostrate as he thrusts in. As he feels Clockwork’s thumb brush against his nipple, he gasps, “Clock-“ as he finally orgasms, jerking against Clockwork and spurting cum onto his heaving stomach. He can feel his orgasm pulsing throughout his body, so pleasurably he swears he passes out for an instant.

Clockwork curses as Vlad clenches around him, hot and tight in orgasm, and thrusts several times more before he releases himself into Vlad. “V-vlad” he groans tightly, feeling Vlad’s clenching muscles milk his orgasm out of him. His legs quivering, Clockwork brushes his lips across Vlad’s, before collapsing on top of him bonelessly. “Ahh,” he sighs contently, nuzzling into the crook of Vlad’s neck.

Vlad groans, pushing at him weakly, “You’re way too heavy.”

“Can’t let me enjoy this?” he chuckles, kissing at Vlad’s neck apologetically.

Vlad sighs heavily, and absentmindedly rubs Clockwork’s back.

…

“So what  _did_  you come here for?”


End file.
